


Общие проблемы

by Jedaite



Category: Stranniki
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: Психотерапия от Дарвальда





	Общие проблемы

— Дарвальд, ты когда-нибудь думал… Нет, прости, глупость сморозил.  
Альвир ворвался в кабинет Дарвальда без стука и затормозил только у самого стола. Хозяин кабинета даже головы от бумаг не поднял, только небрежно отмахнулся, чтобы свет не загораживал.  
— С Юлией поссорился? — Тарм спросил без интереса и, разумеется, попал в самое яблочко.  
— Не понимаю, чем ей только нравится её мир! Мой гораздо безопаснее!  
— И гораздо менее привычен и комфортабелен.  
— Думаешь, дело в привычке? Но она же с вами путешествовала! Что может в моём мире сравниться с этим?  
— Ну, спасибо, — сухо откликнулся Дарвальд, отложил ручку и откинулся на спинку кресла. Раз Альвир посчитал возможным ворваться к нему вот так, когда он ясно дал понять, что никого видеть не желает, значит, быстро не отстанет. Не убивать же его теперь. — Так что я, по-твоему, там никогда не думал?  
— Ну… — Альвир перестал метаться по комнате, растерянно посмотрел на Дарвальда и, неожиданно смутившись, отвёл взгляд. Дарвальд с любопытством поднял бровь, гадая, что могло вогнать в краску пирата. Но разгадка Дарвальда разочаровала. Всё оказалось чересчур примитивно: — Ты никогда не думал настоять на своём? Ты же сильнее.  
Дарвальд посмотрел на Альвира с ненаигранной жалостью.  
— И как? У тебя с Юлькой очень выходит? Или ты уже дошел до той степени отчаяния, когда готов наплевать на её желания? Связать, утащить и никуда не пущать. Пусть сидит и ненавидит тебя?  
Альвир вздохнул:  
— Нет ещё. Но всё к этому идёт. — Его перекосило. Подобные перспективы могут обрадовать только законченного садиста или глубокого эгоиста, никем из коих Альвир себя не считал. Вариант был откровенно хреновым. — Мне кажется, она просто боится, а если мы поживем в моем мире, я смогу ей показать, как она заблуждается. С Марстеном могло такое случиться где угодно. В любом мире, даже в её.  
— Ну-ну, попробуй, но потом не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал. — Дарвальд усмехнулся: — Да.  
— Что “да”?  
— Думал, но пришел к выводу, что это в корне глупая идея. Если я без пут не могу убедить Марстена попробовать — то с путами и подавно не смогу ничего объяснить. Не услышит. Не захочет услышать. И что тогда останется?  
Альвир подскочил к столу, навис над исписанными мелким ровным почерком листами бумаги, подался к Дарвальду с надеждой:  
— Но вы же как-то договорились!  
— Ага, сам не понимаю как. — Дарвальд мечтательно улыбнулся, припоминая обстоятельства. — Мы усердно тогда договаривались, а потом ещё и ещё не один раз.  
Дарвальд с мстительным удовольствием — будут тут всякие от работы отрывать! — полюбовался пунцовым лицом Альвира и, выдержав театральную паузу, снизошёл до пояснения: — Думаешь, почему Марстена уже две недели как дома нет?  
— Удрал. Как всегда.  
— Не совсем. Уехал по моей просьбе. Мне надо поработать, а он отвлекает. К тому же нам обоим стоит друг от друга отдыхать. Вопросы, по которым приходится договариваться, ведь после первого раза не заканчиваются, а только начинаются. Так что всем надо отдыхать — в разлуке какие только полезные мысли не приходят. Проверено.  
— Так я тебе мешаю? Извини.  
— Уже нет. — Дарвальд с наслаждением потянулся, подхватил ручку и склонился над бумагами. Дверь за спиной Альвира приглашающе открылась. — Ты же уже ушел. Тебе надо побыть с собой наедине, крепко подумать и сделать выводы.


End file.
